


Silent Fields of Stars

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: After being pursued by the Resistance, Kylo and Hux crash land on a planet. When they make it to safety and find a place to wait for rescue, they realize there's only one bed. Oh no. What ever are they going to do?





	Silent Fields of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxxoxo Fest 2018
> 
> Week 2: Bed sharing/Heat/Water

As soon as Kylo stepped inside the hotel room, he started removing his clothes, wanting nothing more than to take a shower and fall asleep and not wake until their ride off planet arrived. He hardly even noticed Hux coming in behind him, complaining about something else. They’d had a rather peaceful few hours on the walk over, but Kylo should have known it wouldn’t last.

“I don’t care,” he said, brushing past Hux wearing nothing but his pants and boots as he walked into the refresher. Between evading Resistance pilots and crash landing the ship and fighting deadly creatures in the forest, Kylo was not in the mood to deal with any of Hux’s minor complaints. There couldn’t be anything too serious for him to complain about anyway. He’d already chewed him out about crashing the shuttle and making them walk through the forest. He couldn’t imagine what else the man had to say.

He finished stripping once he had closed the refresher door and turned the shower on, glad to see there was a water option and not just a sonic. As he let the warm water wash over his body, he tried not to worry about getting off the planet. The rest of the First Order fleet wasn’t even in the area. It could be some time before they could arrive, and since the Resistance was apparently active in the sector, that could further complicate things.

And it meant he might have to spend more than just a single night with Hux.

The man wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t complaining. Unfortunately, he almost never shut up, always finding the need to tell Kylo what he’d done wrong. But back in the forest, after they’d been attacked by some animal with too many legs, Hux had patched up his shoulder wound. And in that moment, with Hux’s hands on him and his face so close, Kylo could almost imagine something else between them besides being pains in each other’s sides.

He didn’t think Hux would be entirely opposed to the idea, but he knew he’d never admit it. And Kylo knew the two of them would probably never manage to stop arguing long enough for anything to ever happen between them. Not that Kylo really minded the fighting. Usually, it was quite entertaining, but after exhausting himself, he really just wanted a quiet night and at least ten hours of sleep.

Once he finished washing, he dried himself off quickly, not caring about doing a good job and pulled his pants back on. He’d left the crashed shuttle in such a rush he hadn’t even thought about bringing extra clothes. If they had to stay longer than one night, he’d have to find some clean clothes somewhere, but sleep was far more important at the moment.

He left the refresher only to find Hux leaning against the wall, waiting for him. Judging by the scowl on his face, he clearly wasn’t happy, but then, Kylo didn’t think he ever was happy.

“Ren,” he said, glancing down towards his feet and then back up at his face. “You’re dripping water all over.”

“And you knew I was going to do that so you waited outside the door to tell me that?” Kylo couldn’t help to grin at the thought of Hux doing just that. He wouldn’t put it past the man.

“No. I’m waiting here so I can tell you to go use your mind tricks and get us a second room.”

“What’s wrong with this one?” Kylo asked, shaking his head and sending water droplets flying.

“Besides the fact that you’re in it, there’s only one bed. There’s not even a chair or sofa.”

Kylo shrugged and took his first look at the room. He’d been too concerned with showering he hadn’t even looked around when he first walked in. Just as Hux had said, there was only a single bed, although it was fairly spacious. 

“I don’t see how that’s my problem,” Kylo said as he walked over to the bed and fell down on it. “If you happen to have some local currency, feel free to get your own room. But this one’s mine and I’m just nice enough to let you stay here.”

He could hear Hux cursing and a door slamming, but Hux hadn’t left. He could still feel his anger in the Force and soon, he heard the shower running. It’d definitely be easier for them to be picked up if they stayed together, but Kylo didn’t really care what Hux did. He just wanted to sleep. He crawled under the blankets and arranged the pillows around his head and started to drift off.

It felt as if he’d just managed to fall asleep when his pillows were jerked out from underneath him and he felt a sudden chill. He sat up quickly, calling his lightsaber to his hand, but he saw it was just Hux before he ignited it. Kylo took several deep breaths, trying to get his heart to stop racing.

“What are you doing?” he asked once he’d finally calmed himself. But by that point, it was clear. Hux had already tossed the pillows and the blanket on the floor.

“What does it look like?” Hux asked, turning around to scowl at him. “If you get the bed, then I at least get the pillows.”

“Whatever,” Kylo muttered, too tired to argue, but not too tired to watch Hux as he tried to make himself comfortable on the floor. He’d put on all of his clothes after the shower, and Kylo couldn’t help but notice how large they were on him. He’d had to borrow some of Kylo’s spare clothes since the First Order uniform would be far too obvious. 

“What are you staring at?” Hux asked.

“Nothing,” Kylo said. “Just… nothing.” He wanted to invite him to share the bed - it was large enough to easily accommodate them both - but he knew Hux would reject the offer. And Kylo knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation to hold Hux’s slender body against his own. He’d rarely seen the general without his uniform and it always surprised him how small he was.

“Good night, Ren.” Hux turned away from him and laid down on his pillows, pulling his blanket over him.

“Night, Hux.”

Because he’d been so tired, Kylo had thought he’d fall asleep right away. He almost had before Hux had taken his pillows. But it wasn’t the lack of pillows keeping him awake. It was Hux himself. Kylo could sense his discomfort and knew he wasn’t sleeping either.

“Hey, Hux?” he called out after a while.

“I’m sleeping,” Hux grumbled back.

“I know you’re not.” Hux didn’t respond and Kylo sighed. “Just get up here or neither one of us is going to sleep. I don’t care about any of your arguments. You’re cold and uncomfortable down there and I can feel it.”

Kylo still expected an argument. After all, Hux never did anything without argument. Not if it was Kylo’s idea, anyway. To his surprise, Hux stood up and carried the pillows and blanket over to the bed. Kylo helped him arrange the pillows and moved over so there would be plenty of room for him. Still, Hux hesitated, staring at the empty space in the bed.

“Hurry up,” Kylo whined. 

Finally, Hux climbed into bed beside him, but he was clearly doing his best to keep his distance. Although the bed was a decent size, it certainly wasn’t large enough for them to completely avoid contact, and soon enough, Kylo felt Hux’s cold foot touch his leg.

“You’re freezing,” Kylo commented, sitting up slightly to look at him.

“I’m usually cold,” Hux admitted. “But I’ll be fine.”

“It’s a cold planet,” Kylo reminded him as if they hadn’t been walking outside for hours earlier. “And who knows how good the heater is in this old building. We should -”

“If you’re going to say we should share body heat, just don’t,” Hux warned.

“No. Not exactly. I’m not worried about myself. I’m plenty warm. I was just thinking you might sleep better like this.” Before Hux could question him, Kylo reached out and pulled him into his arms.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, starting to pull himself away, but he quickly stopped. “You’re hot.”

“Like I said, I’m not worried about me. But if you want to freeze to death on the other side of the bed, I suppose I can’t stop you. But I don’t see why you’d turn down a chance at a decent night’s sleep.”

“I hardly call sleeping next to you a decent night’s sleep,” Hux said, but Kylo felt him relaxing against him anyway. “But I suppose I might as well try it. Can’t be any worse than freezing.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Now that Hux was no longer radiating discomfort in the Force, Kylo finally managed to drift off to sleep. He didn’t know whether or not Hux would actually sleep but that wasn’t his concern at the moment. It wasn’t until the morning when Kylo saw that Hux was asleep in his arms that he knew Hux had slept as well, and from the looks of it, he had slept well.

He gently ran his fingers down his arm, surprised the movement didn’t wake him. Wanting to make the peaceful moment last as long as he could, he put his arm back around Hux, and held him close. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had someone else so close to him and he realized he’d missed it. If only it could last.

When he felt Hux starting to stir, he took the opportunity to touch Hux’s hair. It looked soft and he wasn’t disappointed when he felt it. Hux would probably still be angry about their sleeping situation, so Kylo didn’t think it would matter if he gave him one more thing to complain about.

“Ren,” he said sleepily. “Are you touching me?”

“I’ve been touching you all night,” Kylo reminded him.

“Hmm, yes. You’re warm.” Hux pushed his body back, pressing himself against Kylo even more. He finally seemed to realize what he was doing and tried sitting up, but Kylo refused to let him go. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s fine,” Kylo said. “Stay.”

Hux didn’t argue and settled against him. “Have you had any word from the ship? When are we getting off this planet?”

“Haven’t checked,” Kylo said as he summoned his datapad to him. He looked through his recent messages only to find bad news. He didn’t bother to tell Hux since he knew he’d read it from the screen.

“I suppose another couple of nights here wouldn’t hurt,” Hux remarked.

“No,” Kylo said. “I don’t think it’s going to be a problem.”


End file.
